


untitled Snape(Lily)

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he lies awake, deep in the night, he can almost pretend that Lily is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Snape(Lily)

When he lies awake, deep in the night, he can almost pretend that Lily is still alive. That she chose him, not Potter. That she'll come walking through the door to their bedroom, red hair mussed, wrapped in her robe.

 _Our baby will sleep for a few hours,_ she says, as she slips into bed beside him. She rolls against him, and her hand drifts across his belly, and then lower.

_You don't have to ..._

She smiles against him. _I want to,_ she says. _To keep our marriage strong._

When he finishes, there are tears on his cheeks.


End file.
